Ils vécurent heureux et eurent beaucoup d'enfants
by Shiakan
Summary: Voici un recueil de one-shot concernant les personnages de Fullmetal Alchemist, ou plutôt de ce qu'ils sont devenus après l'épisode 64. Des scènes du quotidien, des couples qui se forment, des relations qui changent... Bref, à vous de les découvrir. ;


**Auteur : **Shiakän

**Disclaimer : **A part les personnages que je pourrais éventuellement créer, tous les autres appartiennent à Hiromu Arakawa.

**Genre : **Romance et humour principalement.

**Rating : **Je mets M au cas où.

**Couples : **Winry&Edward, Riza&Roy, Alphonse&Mei, Lanfan&Ling Yao…

**Sp****oilers : **Je prends en compte la fin des animés BROTHERHOOD, et non pas les premiers.

**Petite remarque : **Voici un recueil de mini-histoires concernant nos personnages préférés de FMA BROTHERHOOD, et ce qu'ils sont devenus.

**Chapitre I –** Okaerinasai, Edward.

Le contrôleur s'immobilisa en voyant le jeune homme d'environ vingt ans profondément endormis. Ses longs cheveux blonds masquaient son front et ses yeux clos, et sa queue de cheval était à moitié défaite à cause du trajet passé à dormir. L'homme soupira légèrement et posa sa main sur l'épaule du garçon afin de le secouer.

« Hé, réveille-toi, on est arrivés. »

Le blond grogna et ouvrit ses paupières sur des yeux dorés embrumés par la fatigue. « Hein ? » marmonna-t-il en se frottant les yeux comme l'aurait fait un enfant.

« Resembool. Dernier arrêt. »

« Oh ! »

Edward se leva brusquement et attrapa sa valise. « Merci m'sieur ! » s'exclama-t-il avant de descendre du train. Là, il inspira un grand coup et esquissa un immense sourire. Rien n'avait changé, il était bien de retour chez lui. Il posa sa valise sur le quai et entreprit de refaire sa queue de cheval, afin d'avoir l'air un minimum présentable. Cette fois-ci, il était rentré pour de bon. Plus question de repartir pour le moment. Du moins, pas tout seul. Il avait accumulé tant de recherches et de connaissances lors de ses nombreux voyages, et était de nouveau capable de pratiquer l'Alchimie. Il avait fêté son vingt-et-unième anniversaire quelques jours plus tôt, et il n'avait plus qu'une envie : revoir sa mécanicienne préférée. Un sourire presque idiot sur les lèvres, l'ancien Alchimiste d'Etat s'empara de sa valise et prit la direction de la maison où il habitait désormais seul avec Winry. La vieille Pinako était morte deux ans auparavant. Cela avait grandement attristé sa petite fille et les frères Elric, mais ils avaient fini par l'accepter.

Après tout, c'était le court de la vie. Les gens naissaient et mouraient. Edward avait compris cette leçon depuis longtemps maintenant. Perdu dans ses pensées, il finit par apercevoir le toit de sa maison, et cela sembla lui donner des ailes. Il marcha plus vite et ne tarda pas à arriver sur le perron. Il hésita un instant, ayant toujours ce sentiment d'avoir imposé à Winry une vie qui ne lui plaisait peut-être pas. Il venait pour y mettre fin, lui apporter quelque chose de nouveau. La promesse qu'elle se réveillerait chaque jour à ses côtés, maintenant qu'il avait achevé son voyage. Edward plongea sa main dans sa poche, et serra ce qui s'y trouvait avant de porter son autre main vers la porte, afin de frapper trois coups. Il attendit plusieurs secondes avant que des bruits de pas ne se fassent enfin entendre, et la porte s'ouvrit sur la femme qu'il aimait. Enfin, en tout cas, ça lui ressemblait, sous cet amas de cheveux blonds emmêlés et ces cernes longs de six pieds.

« Salut, » dit-il d'une voix un peu rauque.

Winry mit un certain temps à réaliser qui se trouvait en face d'elle et ses traits fatigués se changèrent en un sourire éblouissant.

« Edward ! » s'exclama-t-elle avant de se jeter à son cou, manquant de le faire tomber en arrière.

L'Alchimiste parvint à rester sur ses pieds et referma ses bras autour de la taille de Winry, glissant son visage dans ses cheveux blonds. Il ferma les yeux un instant, heureux d'enfin la tenir contre lui, se rappelant son odeur rassurante. Elle finit par desserrer son étreinte pour déposer un simple baiser sur ses lèvres.

« Tu aurais pu prévenir ! lui reprocha-t-elle. J'aurais préparé à manger ! Et puis, je me serais un peu arrangée, aussi, » avoua-t-elle un peu gênée.

De toute évidence, elle venait de se réveiller. Ses cheveux en bataille, son air un peu endormis et sa chemise de nuit en témoignaient. Edward esquissa un sourire amusé.

« Tu es très bien comme ça. »

Elle sourit à son tour et ils entrèrent dans la maison. Winry attacha ses cheveux afin qu'ils ne la dérangent pas sans arrêt et entreprit de faire du café. Ed posa sa valise dans l'entrée et alla s'asseoir à la cuisine. Il était chez lui. Certes, il avait toujours aimé voyager, mais il réalisait qu'en grandissant, il n'était jamais mieux qu'ici, aux côtés de Winry.

« Tu as encore passé la nuit à bidouiller des automails, je me trompe ? » demanda-t-il d'un air faussement détaché, car au fond, il s'inquiétait pour sa santé, si elle n'arrêtait pas de veiller les nuits, les mains dans le cambouis.

« Mmmh, avoua-t-elle en attrapant deux tasses dans un placard. Ca fait un petit moment que je bosse dessus. »

« Ah ? Sur quoi ? »

« Ta jambe. J'ai trouvé un moyen de la rendre encore plus légère et pratique pour toi. Tu n'as plus besoin d'un automail qui n'entravera pas ta croissance, mais ça t'évitera peut-être de rapetisser en vieillissant, » dit-elle pour le taquiner, riant devant sa mine renfrognée.

Cela faisait longtemps qu'on ne l'avait pas enquiquiné sur sa taille, étant donné qu'il avait grandi d'un coup entre quinze et vingt ans, dépassant enfin Winry et laissant Alphonse loin derrière lui. Il avait désormais la taille d'un adulte et en était particulièrement fier. Elle déposa la tasse de café devant Edward et s'installa en face de lui.

« Je comptais aller faire quelques courses cet après-midi, tu me diras ce que tu veux manger ce soir. »

« Je vais t'accompagner, ce sera plus facile, » dit-il avec un sourire avant de porter sa tasse à ses lèvres.

« Tu ne veux pas te reposer ? »

« J'ai dormis dans le train, c'est bon. »

Edward grimaça. C'était de pire en pire. A chaque fois qu'il revenait, il lui semblait que Winry et lui n'étaient plus que des étrangers. Ils se parlaient, s'aimaient, s'enlaçaient et s'embrassaient. Mais leurs discussions étaient creuses. Ils semblaient tellement distants. Tout ceci était de sa faute, il en était conscient. Il avait passé presque cinq ans à voyager sans arrêt, revenant souvent mais très brièvement. Ils n'étaient pas passés à l'âge adulte ensemble, et cela semblait les avoir séparés. Mais Edward refusait d'abdiquer. Leur relation ne s'achèverait pas ainsi. Aussi avait-il décidé de ne plus repartir. De rester ici, à Resembool, pour fonder la famille dont Winry rêvait, même si elle n'en parlait pas.

« Tu restes combien de temps, cette fois-ci ? » demanda la jeune femme en pinçant les lèvres.

Le jeune homme prit cela comme un reproche et accusa le coup sans rien dire. Elle avait raison de lui en vouloir. Il l'avait presque condamnée à l'attendre sans arrêt. Quel idiot.

« Je ne pars plus, » avoua-t-il faiblement, anxieux.

Winry s'apprêta à répondre machinalement avant de comprendre les paroles de son compagnon. Elle releva les yeux de son café, fixant Edward.

« Quoi ? »

« Je… je ne compte pas repartir. Enfin… si tu veux bien, évidemment… j'veux dire, tu sais bien comme je suis, et peut-être que tu préfères ta tranquillité, maintenant, mais j'ai réalisé que… eh bien, que j'étais mieux ici. Avec… avec toi, » balbutia-t-il, les joues rouges.

Il vit alors les larmes perler aux coins des yeux bleus de Winry et se demanda comment il devait les interpréter. Elle manqua de lui renverser son café sur les genoux en se levant brusquement pour le serrer contre elle de toutes ses forces.

« Idiot ! Tu n'es vraiment qu'un idiot ! Quelle tranquillité ? Non mais vraiment ! Comment aurais-je pu être tranquille alors que tu étais à l'autre bout du monde, en train de faire je ne sais quoi sinon t'attirer des ennuis, comme d'habitude ! Regarde-toi ! Tu as la peau pâle et tu as encore perdu du poids ! Bien sûr que je veux que tu restes ici ! » s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton de reproche mêlé à ses sanglots.

L'Alchimiste parvint enfin à sourire et serra la jeune femme contre lui, la laissant s'asseoir sur ses genoux. Il essuya ses larmes à l'aide de son index et l'embrassa tendrement.

« Je suis désolé. Vraiment. »

« C'est bon. N'en parlons plus, » dit-elle avant de vouloir se lever, mais il la rattrapa pour qu'elle reste sur ses genoux. « Qu'est-ce… »

« Attends, » commença-t-il, les joues brusquement écarlates.

Winry sembla surprise par un tel comportement et fronça les sourcils, se demandant presque quelle bêtise il avait encore faite. Elle le sentit alors fouiller dans sa poche nerveusement.

« Dis, tu te rappelles de ce que je t'ai demandé, le jour où je suis parti pour la première fois ? »

« Oui, » répondit-elle sans même réfléchir, se rappelant mots pour mots ce qu'ils s'étaient dit.

« Tu te rappelles aussi de ce que tu m'as répondu ? »

« Que tu n'étais qu'un idiot. Et que ma vie t'appartenait entièrement. »

Edward ne parvint pas à retenir un léger sourire, et son cœur se mit à battre plus vite.

« Eh bien… je voulais te dire que c'était pareil pour moi. Je veux dire… moi aussi je te donne ma vie entièrement. Et, euh, du coup… » Il sembla hésiter, sortant une petite boîte de sa poche. « J'ai acheté ça en venant… je me suis dit que peut-être… enfin, que ça pourrait être bien… tu sais, d'officialiser ça ? »

L'Alchimiste était désormais aussi rouge que son manteau et Winry ne bougeait plus. Les mains tremblantes, il parvint à ouvrir l'écrin où se trouvait une bague plutôt simple en argent, surmontée d'un diamant assez discret. C'était un bijou qui correspondait parfaitement à la jeune femme. Simple, mais élégant. Estomaquée, Winry ne savait pas quelle attitude adopter. Ni même quoi répondre. Enfin, si, elle savait exactement ce qu'elle avait envie de répondre, mais sa voix refusait de lui obéir. Edward, lui, crevait de trouille. C'est alors que la jeune femme attrapa la clé qui traînait sur la table pour la fracasser sur le crâne du blond qui poussa une exclamation de douleur. Réalisant qu'elle avait fait cela par pur réflexe, Winry se releva et la reposa sur la table, les yeux écarquillés.

« Je… euh… EDWARD ELRIC ! » s'écria-t-elle en pointant son doigt vers lui.

L'Alchimiste se recroquevilla sur lui-même, attendant la sentence.

« Espèce d'idiot ! Mets-toi à genoux ! » poursuivit-elle, les larmes aux yeux.

Edward s'exécuta, trop effrayé à l'idée de se reprendre un coup de clé vengeresse pour chercher à comprendre la raison de cette demande. Winry sembla néanmoins se calmer.

« Et maintenant recommence. Demande-moi en mariage correctement, Edward Elric, » murmura-t-elle avec un immense sourire, des larmes de joie roulant sur ses joues.

Abasourdi, Edward la fixa sans comprendre avant de sourire à son tour. Bêtement et éternellement heureux.

**OoOoOoO**

Voilà, un premier chapitre. Reviews ? =D


End file.
